


Next Of Kin

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Detectives, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Ficlet, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries, Partnership, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee suffers an unfortunate accident and ends up in the ER.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Next Of Kin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 560: Relative at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

“Next of kin?” The nurse was brisk and businesslike, this was all routine to her, she probably ran through the same list of questions with every patient who came through the ER’s doors, or at least those who were in a condition to answer. This was far from Dee’s first visit to the ER either, getting injured in the line of duty was a common occurrence for a cop so the question wasn’t unexpected, but still, it made Dee pause.

When he was younger, still in uniform, he’d always cited Mother as his next of kin; although she wasn’t a blood relative, she was the closest thing he had to family and he knew she’d be there for him, make decisions on his behalf, if necessary. Now, however, there was Ryo, his work partner, his friend, and for the last few months, his lover. If anyone were to authorise treatment if, God forbid, he should ever be incapable of doing so himself, surely it should be the man he loved, shouldn’t it? Besides, Mother wasn’t getting any younger and she had a bunch of orphans to care for; they were her first priority nowadays. The only problem was, Dee had yet to speak to Ryo about maybe naming him as official next of kin…

“Detective Laytner?” The nurse had paused in filling in the form for him, necessitated by the injury to his left hand, and was leaning over him, a concerned expression on her face.

“I’m okay.” Dee managed a lopsided smile. “I’m just… well, I’m an orphan, no relatives that I’m aware of, so next of kin is kinda tricky. Guess it’ll have to be my partner at the precinct, only I’ve never asked him. I think he’d be okay with it though.” He gave the nurse Ryo’s name and contact details. “Not like you’re gonna need it though, right? Just a couple dislocated fingers; you’ll pull ‘em back in place and I’ll be outta here.”

“That will be up to the doctor to decide once she’s taken a look at your x-ray results. Fingers can be tricky; you might need surgery to pin the bones in place while your hand heals.”

“Surgery?” Dee could scarcely believe his ears; he’d never live this down! All this because he’d tripped over a stray cat while chasing a mugger. Worse, the damned mugger had gotten away!

OoOoO

Dee woke gradually from sleeping off the anaesthetic to find his lover sitting in the chair beside his bed. He blinked blearily, went to rub his eyes, but Ryo stopped him, smiling faintly. 

“I wouldn’t, not unless you want to give yourself a black eye.”

“Huh?” Dee’s brain felt muzzy and he couldn’t quite remember what had happened.

“Plaster cast,” Ryo said, gesturing at Dee’s left arm. “Your doctor called; apparently I’m your next of kin?”

“Yeah, sorry about that. I should’a asked.”

Ryo shook his head. “No need. I love you, I’ll always be here for you.”

Dee smiled. “Love you too, babe.”

The End


End file.
